


Basement

by notfoxmulder



Series: One word prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Basement, F/M, Fluff, sad mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfoxmulder/pseuds/notfoxmulder
Summary: One word prompt: basementShort story, reading time: 2 minutes
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: One word prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579030
Kudos: 14





	Basement

»What happens in the basement,  
Stays in the basement« 

It was in the early morning when Mulder entered the office. As usual, he was the first to be there and to start looking through some old files. Svully wasn’t late, Mulder was simply early. She came when work was supposed to start. But this morning Mulder felt tired. Normally he didn’t need much sleep but somehow he had a low energy today. On days like this he just sat down at the desk, rested his arms on it and tried to sleep. The basement was perfect for this, because it was pretty silent down there.  
As he heard somebody entering the office, he opened his eyes to see who was there. Scully was entering, putting down a cafe in front of him. She looked at Mulder with a skeptical look.  
"Good morning Mulder"  
She said  
He kept looking up from his position on, not moving.  
"good morning Scully"  
He said tired, not feeling this good.  
She came near and stopped in front of the desk. "Mulder"  
She said in a tone which told him to better tell what's wrong.  
"I'm just not feeling this good"  
He said and her look turned from skeptically to worried in a few seconds.  
The doctor in her came out.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She asked  
"I dont want to tell you"  
He said, which was true. He just felt depressed. Like nobody liked or loved him. Even his parents didn’t t like him.  
She looked at him, trying to suppress a laugh  
"you act like a little child"  
She said  
"Mulder, what's wrong? You look sad."  
He stood up and came to her. He looked into her eyes and she replied his look.  
She could see his sadness even if he tried to hide it.   
She took his hands.  
"Mulder what's wrong?"  
She asked once again.  
He didnt answer.  
He looked at her lips.  
They looked so soft.  
He came a step closer.  
Their hearts started to beat faster and their pupils widened. "Mulder?"  
She asked worried, seeing that he was not quite present.  
Her voice brought him back to reality.   
He looked into her eyes again, smiled sad.  
"I want my happy Mulder back"  
She said, taking his face in both hands. And then she kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment! uwu


End file.
